


focus on you

by dadbyul



Category: ELRIS (Band)
Genre: Bunny Kink, Collars, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Petplay, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: Yukyung joins in the fun.





	focus on you

**Author's Note:**

> i was originally not going to post this and just share it w a couple friends, but since the elris tag is so bare i decided to pull up my big girl pants n be like "well somebody's gotta do it

“Hey Yukyung, can I borrow you after the fansign’s over?”

Yukyung waved to the last fan before turning to Bella. “Hmm? What for?”

“I just want to spend some time with you is all. Ever since promotions started we haven’t gotten any down time. Since things are slowing down, maybe we could hang out.”

Yukyung cracked a small smile. “A-ah, alright then.”

It wasn’t a well-kept secret that Yukyung had always been fond of the short-haired girl. Bella drew Yukyung to her in some kind of way that the shorter girl couldn’t describe. But somewhere down the line Bella started getting closer to Sohee, and at the beginning of their album production the two had started dating (without anyone but Yukyung knowing, of course. There was no way that Hyeseong or Karin could keep their mouths shut). It disappointed Yukyung, but at least Bella and Sohee seemed happy. Maybe she could have the chance to talk to her about it.

After the fanmeet was over, the girls piled into the van, headed back to their dorm.

“Oh, I just remembered, Hyeseong, Karin, don’t you have a photoshoot to go to?” their manager said as she drove down the highway.

“Ah, right!” Hyeseong shouted.

“I’ll just drop the others back at the dorms. You girls won’t cause a ruckus, will you?”

Sohee giggled. “Don’t worry unnie, we’ll be just fine.”

Yukyung nodded, although she was momentarily distracted by the knowing grins Bella and Sohee appeared to be giving each other. She had her suspicions...

Soon, their manager arrived at the dorms and Bella, Sohee, and Yukyung exited the car, heading up the stairs to their rooms. Bella sighed softly after closing the door and locking it.

“Well, that’s convenient. Looks like we’ll be able to have some time all to ourselves, huh?”

Sohee hopped over to Bella’s side and pressed her nose against Bella’s cheek, the other girl turning her head and giving her a small peck on the lips. Yukyung’s face flushed a little, trying to avert her eyes from the couple’s display of affection.

“Gosh, can you guys not be so lovey-dovey in front of me?” 

Sohee smiled. “It’s alright, Yukyungie, you’ll get your turn too~”

Yukyung halted, abruptly turning her head towards the two girls. “Wait, what?”

The red-haired girl blinked. “Bella, didn’t you tell her?”

Bella tucked her hair behind her ear. “I-I thought you were going to tell her.”

“Tell me what?”

“Ahh, well...so I...well,  _ we,  _ wanted to spend time with you because we wanted to...include you.”

“Include me?” Yukyung pushed.

“In things we do together…y’know…” Sohee said, softer. “Like sex.”

The short girl’s pulse started speeding up, her voice wavering. “O-o-oh! Right, okay…”

“If you don’t want to, that’s okay—”

“No, no, I do want to,” Yukyung interrupted, purposefully not making eye contact with Bella, whose eyes turned darker with interest, “I’m just not all that experienced.”

“Well...there is something I’ve done with Sohee that I’d like to do with you, too…” Bella said, her voice lowering, taking a few steps forward.

Although Bella wasn’t that much taller than Yukyung, her presence now made her seem so much bigger. And Yukyung had to admit, that turned her on. Bella took Yukyung’s chin in one hand, leaning in close.

“I want you and Sohee to be my little bunnies for the afternoon. Just do whatever I say. I won’t make you do anything too much. Don’t want to stress my sweet little bunnies. Alright?”

Yukyung slowly nodded. Bella tilted her head, her lips pressing deeply into Yukyung’s, moaning as she did. Bella harshly wrapped her arms tight around Yukyung’s small waist, and the smaller girl practically swooned, thrilled by Bella’s roughness. Bella’s hand grabbed a hold of Yukyung’s ass, giving a firm squeeze before breaking the kiss and looking behind the other girl.

Sohee was in baby pink, lacy lingirie, the lace barely concealing her nipples. She had a pair of bunny ears atop her head, white with pink on the inside. A pink collar with the words “Property of Bella” on the tag was around her neck. Bella turned Yukyung around, Sohee placing her fingertips on Yukyung’s waist, dragging them up her sides and over her chest, making her squirm at the feathery, barely-there touch. 

“You’re so cute, Yukyungie. Let me get you ready, alright?”

Yukyung nodded. For someone that Yukyung assumed to be submissive, she seemed to have an aura of dominance to her, too. Bella left Yukyung’s side, making her feel slightly cold, and sat on a chair a couple feet away from her bunnies. Sohee pinched the fabric of Yukyung’s shirt, slowly pulling it up over her head. Yukyung took care of her shorts herself, kicking them off to the side. Yukyung was in a simple black bra with lace around the edges, and plain black underwear, but it suited her. The redhead then took the second pair of bunny ears, this time brown with peach inside, on top of Yukyung’s head, brushing her bangs with her fingers. The she clipped a black collar around Yukyung’s slender neck, kissing the side of her throat after she did.

“Can you get down on your hands and knees for Sohee, baby?” Bella asked Yukyung from her seat.

Yukyung did as she was told, sticking her little butt out, facing away from Bella. Sohee kneeled down, and what Yukyung thought was a bunny tail attached to her panties was actually a buttplug, an identical one in Sohee’s hand. Yukyung gulped at the sight of the flared toy, being put inside somewhere she never explored herself, but Sohee nuzzled her cheek against Yukyung’s to reassure her.

“It’s alright, Yukyungie, we have lube. It won’t hurt a bit.”

Yukyung nodded again, shuddering as she felt Sohee tug down her panties and spread cold, sticky lube over her asshole. Sohee inserted one finger in Yukyung, then two, slowly pumping to get her used to the feeling. It was slightly odd, but not uncomfortable. Lastly, Sohee eased the end of the buttplug into her hole, further until the plug was fully inside her. Sohee and Bella both smiled warmly, admiring how Yukyung wiggled her butt to get a feel for her new tail.

“It looks so cute on you. But then again, you always look cute, little bunny.”

Yukyung blushed. She was already starting to like being called that.

“Sohee bunny, why don’t you play with Yukyungie a little more.”

“Yes, master~” Sohee said cutely, placing her hands on Yukyung’s ass cheeks. She spread them apart, nosing at Yukyung’s slit.

“Yukyungie got so wet from just that, huh?”

“Y-yes…ah!” Yukyung gasped, the warmth of Sohee’s tongue on her making her tingle with bliss, each broad stroke and moan from Sohee making her wriggle needily. Every so often, Sohee would push her lips against Yukyung and suck on her clit, sending jolts of pleasure up Yukyung’s spine, making her arch her back and shove her hips further into Sohee’s face, as if to make Sohee go deeper.

“Sohee~” whimpered Yukyung, panting and desperately trying to get Sohee to move her tongue where she needed it the most. 

It seemed like Sohee could read the shorter girl’s mind, because in that moment she craned her neck to plunge her tongue between Yukyung’s folds, twisting inside her and making her start to get closer and closer to climaxing. Her whines and huffs for breath echoed throughout the room, and when Yukyung looked over her shoulder she saw Bella, eyes locked on the two girls, her hand down the front of her jeans, fingers circling. Her other hand grabbed her own hair, her fingers tangled in her short black locks.

“G-god, you’re both so fucking cute...look at you two, fucking and licking each other just for me to watch...I love it…”

Bella got up from her chair, still touching herself, and walked over in front of Yukyung, reaching down to cup her face in her hand. She groaned and rubbed a thumb over Yukyung’s cheek.

“See that, pet? This is what you do to me. You’re getting master so fucking  _ wet _ …just like you, right?”

“M-master~!” Yukyung wailed, her body shaking as she orgasmed, juices slowly dripping into Sohee’s waiting mouth. 

Bella ruffled Yukyung’s hair, slowly walking back around her. Sohee then came up to the front, laying on the floor, a pillow under her back, legs spread. Her panties were already off, and her lips shimmering with wetness. 

“Can Yukyungie play with me too, master?” Sohee asked, her voice high and sweet.

“Of course, pet. I’ll play with our new bunny too.”

Sohee took Yukyung’s collar in her hands, pulling her up to her pussy. Yukyung felt her knees wobble at the sight and smell of it, combined with her recent orgasm. She bent her head down and obediently lapped at Sohee’s slit, relishing in the salty taste. Sohee’s mewls egged her on, breathing hotly against her skin through her nose as she licked up the slick that was already gushing out.

“Mmnn...aaah….mmm...Yukyungie, you’re so good t-too…”

In the heat of the moment, Yukyung almost didn’t notice the curious feeling of something against her pussy lips, so she looked up from Sohee’s pussy and saw Bella behind her, a dildo strapped to her hips. Bella abruptly shoved the head and a few inches inside, then slapped Yukyung across the ass, a dull sting where she did. And  _ fuck, _ it felt nice.

“Did I tell you to stop, bunny?”

Yukyung quickly shook her head, returning to Sohee’s cunt, eagerly licking and sucking her clit, her moans louder and louder. Bella filled Yukyung’s pussy with her plastic dick, so wet that it slid inside without the need for lube. Bella’s hips slapped against Yukyung’s as she rammed inside, Yukyung bucking her hips to meet her master’s.

“What a good little bunny...you take my cock like a pro...you must really love this don’t you?”

Yukyung moaned against Sohee, making Sohee gasp and cry out, her legs closing in around Yukyung’s head and her hands threading through her hair. She slowly relaxed back, her chest heaving for air. Yukyung cleaned up the rest of Sohee’s cum, including that which was on her lips. Yukyung’s body jerked forward as Bella thrust harder, groaning louder in both effort and arousal. 

“M-master, I-I’m coming too…” Yukyung cried, her head bobbing from the strength of Bella’s powerful thrusts.

“Are you going to say please?” Bella asked.

“P-p-ple...aah, g-god…”

“I didn’t hear that, bunny…” Bella cooed, taking a fistful of Yukyung’s hair and tugging.

“Please, master! I n-need to c-come…!” Yukyung moaned, loud this time.

Bella smirked. “Alright then.”

With a few more thrusts, Yukyung orgasmed, her thighs quivering and mouth open in a strangled gasp. She felt Bella grip her hair tighter and grunt softly, signalling she had just came too. Once they had both recovered, Bella smoothed her palm down Yukyung’s back, pulling her strapon out and undoing her harness, leaving it off to the side. Sohee and Yukyung both came to Bella’s side, resting against her, affectionately rubbing their cheeks against her.

“Did you have a good time together, bunnies?”

Sohee and Yukyung both nodded. Yukyung started to chuckle a little.

“Th-that sure was something.”


End file.
